Sleepless Nights
by GeekyGal22
Summary: L has had yet another sleepless night... well so far. LxWatari oneshot First fanfiction please send me feed back :). Rate M so if younger don't read!


*This all takes place at night just in case if you were wondering.*

L was 16 and had another sleepless night, it was now third 3 day in row without any and everyone was getting worried about him.L's face was some how paler than befour and the bags under his eyes were as black as his wild hair, the skinny figure that was L was walking around looking for the... well looking for nothing but something to keep him entertained and to stop his heavy eyelids closing.  
'WATARI' L shouted looking for the elder man.  
' WAATAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!' L was now getting impatcent with was Watari not replying to him? L had to know if something was wrong with his Fatherly figure so he slopped off to Watari's room hoping to find him and he did.  
' Ohh L what is wrong you look like your about to fall over with tiredness.' Watari spoke in his caring, loving vocie to L. ' Still no sleep?'  
'Nope,' L replied in his emotionless vocie.  
' Hmm, come over here my boy and see if you can sleep.' Watari was motioning towards his bed, L has always wanted to sleep next to Watari as he always manged to shut his eyes and drift away But now he also longed to feel the weight of someone elses arm over him the heat of another body... NO he must not ever have these thought around Watari cause he might lead himself into unwanted territory.  
'Okay.' L happily obliged, maby to happily? L clamed over Watari's king sized bed and curled up next to Watari and swiftly becan to feel tired.  
'Feeling sleepy now?' Watari chuckled as L started to sleep, it didn't matter to Watari that L was with him , the old man was just happy to see him sleep.  
Watari woke up to someone mubbling close to his ear, its was L.  
'I diddnt know L sleep-talked...?' Watari thought to himself he was curious to what he might hear so he went quite and becan to listion.  
'Mmm...ahhhh... oh Watari...' L quitely mummbled leaving him with a smile spread across his face.  
'He's...he's... dreaming about me? And this doesn't seem like a normal dream, I'll keep listining..' Watari was getting confused what was the meaning of this dream?  
'Ohhh watari ..keep...keep touching me...' L -now louder- said still in a dream.  
'I must wake him up from this!' Watari thought as he shuck L up waking L from his dream.  
'Huhh...w-what's happening?' L looked around trying to find the source of what woke him looking down, he relised that a small buldge was forming through his pajamas.  
'Ohh no not again...' L mumbled to himself. Watari was still in shock but he still becan to ask L questions.  
'so l,' he started feeling weird to ask this question.'What was your dream about? And did you know you sleep talk?'  
'WAIT i sleep talk? Ohh no...' L was going to get busted for his dream about Watari...  
'Yes and you said some ...interesting things.' Watari feeling his redness getting redder.  
'Do you want to know what my dream is about?' L mumbled quitely, still the buldge was getting bigger.  
'Yes I do.' Watari said but he wasn't all too confident any more.  
With hesitation L shakely grapped Watari's hand and pushed the older mans hand agaisnt the tent in his pajamas and L let out a low soft, moan.  
Watari thought about pulling his hand away but hearing L moan he started to rub L's now clear erection.  
'L soon you will be a man..' Watari said as he pushed his hand underneath L's pajamas and grab the boys cock.  
'...and then you will need to learn how to fall asleep on your own.' Watari stated. The friction he was creating on L's penis was amazing and that then almost sent L over but he thought that he may noe ever get an another chance like this so he best savour it.  
'Mmmm...' L kept moan as Watari picked up pace going faster and evey now and then hitting L's balls causing L to take a shap intake of was enjoying this almost as much as L so he went faster and faster until L ,very loudly, moaned out a 'watari...'  
L was in pure bliss, his hot and stick seed coating over Watari's hand and in his boxers. L was now so tired he fell asleep with Watari's hand still gripping his penis.  
'Good night, L you have now grown up...'


End file.
